Your Smile
by SHiiNACHiN
Summary: Lucy was once a loner but Natsu changed her. They became bestfriends until Lucy fell inlove with him. Time passes, Natsu and Lisanna are engaged while Lucy is pregnant with Natsu's child.Rated M for later chapters.This story is for both Nalu and Nali fans.:) enjoy and review ;) But mostly Nalu
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a cloudy, rainy day in Magnolia. People stayed in their homes, the streets were a bit flooded from heavy rain. Lightning strikes and the children whimper. It was a bad day especially for a certain pink headed boy around 18 years old.

Natsu Dragneel, and 18 year old boy living in a dormitory with 5 people. He has pink hair, tanned skin and onyx eyes. He always wears the scarf that his foster father gave him when he was around 7 years old. His father disappeared out of nowhere after he gave his son the scale like scarf.

Ever since his Father disappeared, there's this white haired girl named Lisanna. She became Natsu's bestfriend ever since he was 7. They laughed and cried together. He had to admit that he liked this white haired girl. She was sweet, kind, lovable and cute. Who wouldn't like her? She's almost perfect.

7 years later, somewhere in the airport. Lisanna had to leave to a different country for her studies. Natsu at that time is 14 years old while Lisanna is 13.

Natsu cant stop crying for his bestfriend was leaving him for her studies. He cant blame her, she cant decide anything, she has to follow her parents.

"Hey Lis? When will you come back?" Natsu asked while crying. He was afraid that his bestfriend wont comeback or he will never see her again.

"I don't know Natsu, maybe 3 or 4 years?" Lisanna answered the pink-headed boy with worries in her eyes.

"That long? But you'll visit right? You'll be here for vacation right?" Natsu's eyes widen as he heard Lisanna.

"I don't know, but guess what? I have a present for you" Lisanna said trying to calm Natsu down and she had succeded.

"what is it?" Natsu answered as Lisanna handed him a circle-shaped locket. Natsu opened the locket and was surprised that there was a picture of him and Lisanna inside that was taken on his birthday.

"uhmm, lets promise that when I come back you must still have that locket. Don't lose it okay?" Lisanna said and Natsu nodded. Lisanna hugged Natsu and said

"Bye Natsu" Natsu hugged back

"Bye, I like you Lis, sorry for the late confession" Natsu said as she cupped her face

"I like you too Natsu" Lisanna said

"I'll be back Natsu, so you have to wait for me okay?" Lisanna said with tears forming in her eyes

"I'll wait Lis, I'll wait" Natsu said as he watched Lisanna leave carrying her luggage.

-3 Years Later

Natsu was already a 1st year collage student. He had moved into another school called Fairy University. He widen his eyes as he saw how big the school was. It was so wonderfull that will make you think that only elites only attend here.

The halls were huge and their cafeteria was like a restaurant with great cooks.

He looked around a bit more until a ring escaped his phone.

"Oh shit! The principal!" Natsu cursed as he ran to the principal's office.

He reached the principal's office and looked for an old man.

"Good Morning Mr. Dragneel" Natsu heard a voice but he looked around and saw nothing

"Ahem!" the principal fake coughed. Natsu looked down to see the principal

"Small!" Natsu said shockingly which made the principal snap

"what did you say you brat?" The old man said

"Oh sorry sir, I came to get my schedules" Natsu said nervously. This old man was small but there Is something really terrifying about him.

Natsu got his schedule and went to his room and introduced himdelf. " hey guys, im Natsu Dragneel. Im 18 years old and don't ask anything about my hair, its natural, I didn't dye it." After Natsu introduced himself, the teacher asked him to take his seat beside the window.

Minutes later, the door burst open and it revealed a beautiful blondie with perfect curves and big boobs? But there's something odd about her. Its like she has no emotion, she's just standing with no emotion at all, but at the same time I feel like there's loneliness in her face.

Natsu kept on staring at her as she sat beside Natsu. "hey there, im Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" Natsu introduced himself at the beautiful, emotionless blondie. But no answer. "uhmmm Hello?" Natsu kept bugging her. But still no answer.

-TIMESKIP: LUNCH-

"Hey" Natsu approached the blondie

"Mind if I seat with you?" He asked

"Not really" The blondie answered Natsu for the first time. 'Gosh, her voice, its so sweet' Natsu thought

"Hey Im Natsu" Natsu said

"I know, you said that a while ago" the blondie responded

"And you are?" Natsu asked for her name

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said as Natsu's eyes went wide when he heard Heartfilia

"Heartfilia? You mean-" Natsu said but was cut-off by Lucy

"yeah, im their daughter. And it sucks, because of it I've got no friends at all" Lucy said casually

"what about me?" Natsu asked

Lucy's eyes widen a bit as he heard the teenage boy. Did he really asked that? It was her first time that someone ask to be her friend. She was so happy. As she stared at Natsu, she blushed and realized that this boy really looks like her childhood friend who disappeared years ago. She began to cry and Natsu didn't know why.

Natsu was confused. Why was she crying? Natsu cupped her face and whipped away the tears with his thumb and without notice Lucy hugged him in desperation of her bestfriend. Natsu really looked like him, the only difference was their hair. Her bestfriend has black hair.

Natsu was shocked. First crying now hugging? Gosh what the hell is happening here!

"im sorry, its just, you resemble my bestfriend much and I haven't seen him in years, I just miss him so much" Lucy said as he let go of Natsu. Seconds later, they felt stares from the other students and they could hear some rumors.

"Are they dating?"

"that guy is hot"

"It's the first time for me to see that Heartfilia like that"

"who's that guy?"

"is this for real?"

Natsu and Lucy froze from the comments they heard. There was an akward silence as they eat their lunch. Natsu was the first one to break the silence.

"so, where do you live now?" He asked just to break the akward silence between them

"In a dormitory"

"Which dorm?" Natsu asked her again

"Oh, it's the one called Nanohanasou or something" Lucy replied to the pink-headed guy

"So you mean, you were the new comer that Sensie mentioned?" Natsu asked her again

"Yeah" The girl said

"Why didn't you said earlier?"

"You didn't ask!"

"But you could have told me" Natsu said as he pouted so cutely that made Lucy giggle

As Natsu heard her giggle, he looked at her and smiled warmly

"Your so pretty Luce" Natsu stated without realizing what he said and Lucy blushed as she heard Natsu's compliment.

-AT NANOHANASOU (DORMITORY) 5:00 pm

At Nanohanasou there are 5 people who lived in there, they were Natsu, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser and Mirajane Strauss. These five were her first friends in her entire teenage life. She was really thankful that she moved there, the people who lived there was really warm and kind. Living in Nanohanasou is going to give her a life she had never experienced before.

Lucy Heartfilia is a 17 yr old girl with blond hair, perfect curves and a pretty face. The reason why she had never had friends is that the students spreaded nasty rumors about her that she was dating guys in a dirty way though she didn't even had dated a single guy ever! Lucy is from a rich family that owns the Heartfilia Railways, the biggest company in all japan.

Lucy was in her room changing her clothes. She was really tired from school. As she began to unbutton her blouse she hummed a bit. She almost unbuttoned the last one until a certain Natsu Dragneel had just barged in her room.

She paused for a bit before she spoke up and asked "Natsu, what would you do if I was already naked in here? And how the hell did you entered my room! It was locked right?"

"First, it wasn't locked, second, I would take the opportunity to see your sexy body and might as well take the credit if you got pregnant" Natsu said teasingly as Lucy was blushing madly and pushed him away and shoved him out of her room

"Shiesh! Pervert! How am I going to survive in a place where there are a half naked man, scary readhead, a girl who calls me love rival and a matchmaker who matchmade me and Natsu on my first day on this place, and a fire breathing,cute and hot… wait did I just think that he was cute and hot?!" Lucy said to herself

"Oh well it is true, damn that Natsu" Lucy thought as she changed into something more comfortable to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-At Nanohanasou, Dinner 6:30 pm (A week since Lucy moved in)

Lucy, Natsu and the others were having their dinner together.

Mirajane's cellphone rang and she answered it. "Lisanna! Aww my little sister, how are you?"  
Natsu's eyes widen as he heard the name "Lisanna".

"Really? Oh that's great! Im so happy" Mirajane said to Lisanna through the phone. Minutes later, Mirajane handed Natsu the phone and said "Natsu, Lisanna wants to talk to you". Natsu really looked happy leaving Lucy dumbfounded. Who was this Lisanna? What is she to Natsu? All of those thoughts had rang over and over again in Lucy's mind. 'Whatever, I don't care, I barely even know that pinky' Lucy thought as she frowned unknowingly.

"ara ara Lucy-chan, is something wrong?" Mirajane asked Lucy worriedly and teasingly

"Nothing, wooh! Im done! Im going upstairs now and work on my novel" Lucy said to Mirajane pretending as if she didn't feel anything. She had to admit that she felt a bit insecure about this Lisanna girl. Who is she anyway?

In frustration, she decided to open the big window in her room that is facing the streets. She felt calm as she stared at the sky and watch the stars. She remembered how her Mama told her stories about the 12 Zodiacs. She loved it, and she missed it, especially her mom.

She continued to stare at the stars until she heard a familiar voice. Yes, it was Natsu, talking to Lisanna through the phone, a video call and Natsu wasn't wearing any headphones so it was on loudspeak and Lucy could hear it. She listened to Natsu, trying to get some clue of who Lisanna really is. She stepped in on the balcony of her room and listened to them.

-At Natsu

"Your coming back? Really? For real? When?" Natsu asked all of those questions at once

"relax Natsu, I'll be back maybe 3 or 4 months from now" The said Lisanna answered

"That long?" Natsu frowned

"Your still so cute Natsu" Lisanna stated and Natsu blushed ten times redder than Erza's hair

"I love you" Natsu said and Lucy heard it

"I love you too" Lisanna replied to to boy

"Whoops! I gotta go now Natsu, Bye! Love you!" And with that Natsu logged off his account, smiling like an idiot, and looked up to see Lucy with a disappointed expression. That expression was the one he saw when he first saw him. The expression that seems so sad. Natsu's smile disappeared quickly as he saw Lucy.

Natsu went upstairs and knocked on Lucy's door. "*Knock Knock* Lucy?" The door didn't open. "Lucy?!" He called again, but still no answer. This had remind him of how they first met. When she was so distant from everyone. He didn't know why but it pains him to see her like that. "Lucy! Are you there!?" He called again but no answer from the blondie. So instead he opened the door and he was thankful that it wasn't locked

"Lucy?" he called for her really softly. She turned around to look at him for 2 seconds and looked away to see the stars.

"Is there something wrong?" Natsu asked the blondie with worry and concern.

"…."

"…"

"Luce? Are you okay?"

"…."

"….."  
"Lucy speak! You can speak right?"

"…."

"hey, common, answer me. I don't like seeing you like this. What's wrong?"  
"Luce, answer me please. The way you are now reminds me of how I first saw you and I didn't like it because you seem so distant and lonely" Natsu said softly

"don't worry, I just remembered my mom" Lucy lied and Natsu lit up to hear her voice. 'Damn it! Why does her voice seems so calming and sweet and, wait a minute, why am I thinking about these things?' Natsu thought.

"What about your mom Luce?"  
"she's dead Natsu and I would appreciate it if we won't talk about it" She lied again. This time, she really just don't want to see Natsu or hear his voice. For some reasons, she felt jealousy from that Lisanna. They even told each other I Love You and Natsu seems so happy and blushing. She doesn't even like him, or does she?

Natsu got the idea that she wants to be alone for now, so he left Lucy after giving her a hug, and yet, Lucy didn't hug back. She just left her hands swinging down.

-AT NATSU (Morning, breakfast)

Natsu walked to Lucy's room to wake her up and invite her for breakfast. "Lucy?" He called but there was no response. Maybe she was still upset about her mother? So he decided to open the door, but wait, 'What if she's on bath, What if she's changing?' Natsu gulped as he thought about it. He froze for a moment until he heard Gray. "Oi! Flamebrain! What are you doing there?"

Gray Fullbuster, an 18 year old boy, a bit taller than Natsu and he is Natsu's Frienimy. They often insult each other but he's always there in Natsu's time of need.

"Flamebrain? HELLO?!" Gray called out but Natsu is still frozen from his thoughts.

"Eww, Flamebrain is a pervert"  
"What did you say you Popsicle?"

"I said Flamebrain you Hot head!"

"Ice princess!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Stupid"

"Moron"

"Idiot"

"Stop it you two!" Natsu and Gray turned around to see Erza

Erza Scarlet, a beautiful yet scary girl who is madly inlove with Jellal Fernandez (Which will be introduced in the next chapter). She is 19 year old with a death glare that scares the hell out of Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu! Gray!"

"A-a-aye!" Natsu and Gray answered nervously as if they were going to die that time

"What are you two doing infront of Lucy's room?" Erza's evil aura was flowing nonstop that made Natsu and Gray shiver.

"I just came here to check on this Flamehead E-R-Z-A-S-A-M-A" Gray said

"Well, I came to call Lucy for breakfast, if she wont, we will be late" Natsu said with full of courage

"But Lucy already left Natsu, she left a note in the fridge, didn't you see?" Erza said noticing the sadness in Natsu's eyes when she said that.

"oh" Was all Natsu could say

Natsu looked at his watch and it says its just 6:30 am. Which means Lucy had left around 6:10. Why was she so early? Natsu sat down and ate his breakfast and hurriedly went off to school leaving Gray and Erza behind.

-AT SCHOOL 6:45 am

Natsu looked for Lucy as soon as he arrived at school. He checked everywhere, but still no Lucy

He checked the room, gym, cafeteria, the hallways but still no Lucy. There he was, he was tired, so he looked for a peaceful place to take a rest. He had thought about the library since it was peaceful, wait? Library? Novels? Lucy liked novels right? So she must be at the library.

Natsu ran as fast as he can until he reached the library and entered it. He looked around for a certain blondie. He checked the corner of the library and saw Lucy sleeping(sitting position) peacefully with a book on her hands. He slowly sat down with her on his side and pulled her head down for her to sleep in his lap.

He brushed a few strands of hair from her face, examining every angle and observing how pretty she is. He didn't notice this but he was blushing. He brushed the back of his hands on her cheek and she twitched a bit and moaned "Natsu…"

"Are you dreaming about me? Cute" Natsu smiled as he fell asleep with her in his lap.

-AT GRAY AND ERZA (TIMESKIP 8:20)  
"where is that flamehead? Im pretty sure he left earlier and looked for Lucy" Gray said to Erza

"Speaking of which, Lucy is not here too, where is she?" Erza said. She was sure that she was going to kill Natsu if he had done something to Lucy

"By the way Erza, Jellal asked me if i could pass this to you" Gray said as he passed Erza a little box with a but red ribbon in front.

Erza was blushing so madly.

-BACK AT NATSU AND LUCY  
"Wake up sleepy head" Natsu called as he pokes Lucy's cheeks lighty

Lucy stirred up and woke up with half opened eyes.

It was all blurry. But she was sure that she saw a flash of pink infront of her.

Until she fully woke up with wide eyes. Surprised that she was sleeping on Natsu's lap. She was blushing, she cant hide it. She was nervous and sweating.

"Hey you okay?" Natsu asked as Lucy nodded

"Good, its almost time for the first period. Lets go!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and ran to their classroom. As the door burst open, they felt stares from people without knowing that they were still holding hands.

"Kya! So sweet!" Mirajane was so happy that she fainted

"KYA? And sweet?" Natsu asked and their classmates stared at their hands. Lucy and Natsu took a look at their hands and yes, they were holding each other.

They both blushed so hard that all of their classmates could see it and they began teasing. Natsu froze at the moment and gulped.

"Uhmm, Natsu? M-My hand?" Lucy asked him shyly

"huh?" was all Natsu could say infront of the whole class who was applausing and cheering and teasing the both of them.

"H-Hand?" Natsu asked for a clarification

"Yes Natsu, My H-A-N-D" Lucy spelled it out for him

"Uhmm, sorry Hehe" Yep, he was nervous

'Why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I blushing so hard? What is wrong with this girl? She's so weird.' Natsu thought as he kept on staring at Lucy who was blushing infront of the whole class trying to tell them that there is nothing between them.

**That's it!**

**Okay I know I said that I will update every Sunday but I cant just wait for it! **

**So here is the chapter 2 :" hope you like it**

**-ENJOY&REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-After School (Four days since Lucy moved)

Natsu, Lucy , Juvia and Gray went home from school together. They rode in a gray van that belongs to Lucy given by her father for her transporation for school. Gray was the driver with Juvia sitting in the front seat beside him. Erza went on a date she promised with Jellal after school.

Natsu and Lucy was at the back seat, and as usual for Natsu, he was having his motion sickness again. Even though Lucy is still upset with the Lisanna matter, she cant help but giggle at Natsu.

"Gray, is Natsu always like this in transportation?" Lucy asked to Gray earning a death glare from Juvia

"yeah he is, he looks awful doesn't he?" Gray answered to Lucy

"Love rival is talking to Gray-sama" Juvia said softly as she whimpers

Juvia Lockser, 17 year old girl with blue hair and deathly glare for girls who are around Gray, except Erza of course. She is really obsessed with Gray who liked her secretly. Sometimes she spaces out only mumbling 'Gray-sama Gray-sama' over and over again. That's how obsessed she is.

"Juvia?" Gray called out to her really gently

"Gray-sama?" Juvia responded while beaming in happiness

"would you…uhmm" Gray couldn't seem to finish what he was saying

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's heart was beating really fast

"would you go on a date with me tonight?" Gray asked shyly as a blush appeared on his face.

"I would love to Gray-sama" Juvia beamed. She was really excited for tonight, her first date with the man of her dreams 'Gray'. She felt like her heart was going to explode as she blushed madly.

Lucy watched them both as she thought of how sweet they are. She took a look at Natsu who was still suffering from motion sickness. She giggled a bit until she heard

"Lucyyyyy" Natsu called out pathetically as if he has no energy at all

"What now?" Lucy said as Natsu laid his haid on Lucy's lap.

"That's more comfortable" was all Natsu could say. He felt comfort and warmth in Lucy's touch.

Lucy began to play with his hair. Twirling it, brushing it. Natsu fell asleep in her lap as she was smiling like an idiot with her heart beating so fast. Oh, how she loves how this idiot makes her heart beat.

They arrived in front of Nanohanasou. Gray escorted Juvia out while Natsu is still asleep in her lap. He looks so cute and Lucy was flushed from embarrassment. She tried to wake Natsu up but all he responded was 'umm' 'five more minutes' 'Lucy'. Lucy tried to stand up and leave Natsu all by himself at the car. She tried to get up but Natsu got up first.

"Luce"

"Yeah"  
"I still feel bad Lucyyy" Natsu said as he asked Lucy for help to bring him in his room. Lucy helped him up as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Lucy supported Natsu's back.

Lucy threw Natsu in his bed and said " your really heavy"  
Lucy turned around to leave but a pair of strong arms had held her waist asking not to leave. Lucy thought that if this Lisanna girl will come back, she wont have any opportunity to be with Natsu, so she treasures every moment she had with Natsu.

"Natsu, I gotta go"  
"stay with me Luuccyyyy!" Natsu said without realizing it, it just blurted out of his mouth. Lucy blushed ten times Erza's hair. She struggled but Natsu was too strong as he hugged Lucy from the back. She gave up and stayed with him for an hour.

Natsu laid in his bed, not breaking his backhug to Lucy and unconsciously breathed in Lucy's neck. "you smell wonderful" Natsu said as he fell asleep. Lucy blushed so hard that she cant even hide it

'How did I fall for this idiot? It's only been days. Is that even possible?' Lucy thought

-ONE HOUR LATER

"Lucy-san?" Juvia called out for Lucy as she opened the door of Lucy's room. But surprisingly, she wasn't there

"Mira-san! Have you seen Love rival Lucy?" Juvia asked the white haired girl named MiraJane

Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna and Elfman's older sister and the dormitory head master. She is 25 years old with white hair and match making habits. She loves match making but how cannot she match make herself with Freed (Will be on the next chapter). She loves sweets and drawing but apparently she draws like a 5 year old kid which always makes Gray laugh and says "Who the hell drew this? This is sh*t" and she always cry when Gray says that.

"Lucy? Ohhh, I wonder where could she be?" Mira said giving Juvia a wink

Meanwhile

"Oi Flamebrain!" Gray called him as he widen his eyes as he saw him hugging Lucy. Juvia went to Gray and

"Gray-sama, have you seen—" Juvia was cut by Gray as he closed Natsu's room and had wide eyes but soon became soft when she saw Natsu and Lucy hugging and cuddling

"that's just sweet" Juvia smiled and oh how she wish that Gray and she were like that.

"shhh… we cant disturb them" Gray said as he left a note infront of Natsu's door and left with Juvia for their date.

-AT NATSU

"Hmm? I thought I heard a-" Natsu was shocked as he woke up and saw Lucy sleeping in his arms peacefully.

"So pretty" Natsu smiled warmly as he brushed some few strands of hair from Lucy's face. "You look like an angel Luce" he said as he kissed Lucy's forehead. He was silent himself for a few seconds and…

"Did I just kissed Lucy on her forehead?" Natsu said out loud but not loud enough to make Lucy wake up

Natsu removed Lucy's head in his arms and said "What the hell is wrong with me?" Natsu thought as he could feel his loud heartbeet and see his blushing face. He was crazy! He's totally out of his mind!

Natsu went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Maybe water could snap him back to his senses

"Hey there Natsu" Mira greeted the pink haired boy

"M-M-Mira" Natsu stuttered

"Ara ara Natsu, did something happened? You seem so red? OHHH! ARE YOU BLUSHING?" Mirajane teased Natsu as Natsu blushed harder.

"M-Mira, why is my heart beating so fast? So fast that is seems like its going to explode" Natsu said with a confused face. He's afraid. He had never felt like this before. Sure he likes Lisanna and Lisanna makes his heart beat too, but not like this one. Not like this.

Natsu went back to his room and watched Lucy while she's still sleeping. For some reasons, he wanted to be near her and feel her warm, comforting touch. He leaned closer to Lucy's face until their faces were just 2 inches apart. Natsu was about to kiss her unconsciously but suddenly, Lucy woke up seeing Natsu just an inch away from her. She blushed and froze.

"Pervert! What are doing in my room?" Lucy shouted at Natsu who facepalmed

"Uhmm Luce?First, this is my room, second, why are you here?" Natsu questioned the blond haired girl

"Why? Oh! You were having a motionion sickness and you asked me to stay with you" Lucy said

"And?" Natsu wants more information to what really happened. He couldn't believe that he really asked this weirdo to stay with him.

"And i was about to refuse and leave before you had taken a hold of my waist. You were too strong! I cant fight back" Lucy stated to Natsu who had a crimson red cheeks

"Uhmm. I-I uhmm." Natsu didn't know what to say. He kept on stuttering until Mirajane arrived.

"Natsu, Lucy. Im going to visit my mom and Elfman so I'll be gone for a week okay? Could you tell the others? Oh and the dinner is in the fridge. You just need to heat it up okay? " Mirajane asked the two frozen teens

"Uhmm, sure Mira-san" Lucy spoke up as Mira waved her hands for a goodbye leaving Natsu and Lucy alone In the house.

There was a silence after Mira left. Lucy had gone to her room and took a bath and Natsu did the same.

The blond girl had finished taken a bath and wore her cute pajamas and sleeve less sleeping blouse with yellow star patterns and light pink background. She hesitantly led to the kitchen. She was nervous, she's all alone with Natsu what if…? "SHIT LUCY! DON'T IMAGINE THINGS!" Lucy shout out loud in her thoughts. She headed to the kitchen down to the fridge and heated up their dinner.

When she's done, she called Natsu "Natsu! Dinner is ready!" Lucy called out

-NATSU POV

I'm done with my assignments and I already had a bath. I heard Lucy called and said that the dinner is ready. Gosh, I just love hearing her voice. I don't even know why im thinking of these things but I just do.

I headed down to the kitchen wearing a knee length pajama and a plain white shirt. As I looked around I saw her in her cute pajamas and blouse. Her hair was tied in a cute bun with a pink ribbon just like the color of my hair.

"hey there beautiful" I greeted her… WAIT! DID I JUST SAY BEAUTIFUL?

"H-hey" she replied nervously

We ate our dinner without even talking. An awkward silence between us until I spoke up

-NORMAL POV

"Luce?"

"Yeah"  
"wanna play a game? I mean, I don't have anything to do now and Gray isn't here so I cant have my insults on him and you're the only one here. But its nothing special! Really!" Natsu said to Lucy as if he was hiding something. Lucy found it pretty cute. No, too cute that she cant held in and giggled at the cuteness of Natsu.

"Why are you laughing?"  
"Im not laughing! It's a giggle pinky! Anyway, sure! I'll go up to your room after I wash the dishes okay?

"Really?" Natsu asked happily as he stormed up to his room and prepared his game.

Lucy couldn't help but smile warmly at her friend. It has only been days since she has moved here and yet now, she felt like everybody in Nanohanasou especially Natsu, are her bestfriends.

As she was done washing the dishes, she headed up and knocked on Natsu's door and called him

"Natsuuuuuuuu!"  
"hiya Luce!" Natsu greeted her and "Welcome to my room!"  
"Whoa Natsu! Your room sure is clean, not like Gray told me" Lucy said

"umm yeah" Natsu sweatdropped. 'That popsicle is gonna pay!' Sure, before Natsu's room was messy as hell but he took the opportunity to clean it when Lucy was still washing the dishes. He cant let a girl see how messy his room was!

Natsu and Lucy were laughing and playing the game. Natsu has lost 6 times to Lucy already

"Luce! Your cheating aren't you?!" Natsu gave her a puppy eyes.

"No pinky, im just good playing at this and—" Lucy couldn't finish what she was saying, the electricity went off and there were no lights and Lucy is afraid of the dark.

"Wait here Luce, im gonna check it out"

"No! Don't leave me!" Lucy said softly. She grabbed Natsu's shirt. As soon as Natsu had felt that she was holding in to his shirt she quickly held Lucy's hand and assured her that its okay.

"Its okay Luce, im here, its gonna be okay" Natsu said as he kissed Lucy's forehead lightly.

'Shit! Not again! Why do I always kisses her without knowing? Its like my body is doing it without my permission' Natsu thought as he felt that Lucy froze.

"Friendly comforting kiss" Natsu told Lucy. Lucy felt like crying. Friendly?

Natsu and Lucy went out and checked whats wrong. Mrs Spetto said that the circuit broke and the electricity will be back tomorrow morning. They headed back to Natsu's room and stayed there. They sat at Natsu's bed as a single candle was the only thing that gave them light. Lucy yawned, she was sleepy but she cant because if she do, she will be alone in her room without lights and it made her afraid.

"Luce, you should be back to your room, your sleepy"  
"but Natsu, its dark there, im afraid" Lucy said and Natsu sighed. Natsu went somewhere and grabbed a comforter and wrapped it around both of them with him giving Lucy a backhug. It was warm, Lucy loved it as they fell asleep together with a single comforter wrapped around them.

**Okay, I know I said that Jellal will be introduced here but I had changed my mind. I'll introduced him in the next ** **along with Freed and the next chapter would have something about Lisanna.**

**Since its already summer, my updates will be faster , maybe 3-4 times a week**

**-ENJOY AND REVIEW **

**And thanks for the reviews:**

**darkblossom829**

**Sophie**

**Miho**

**LuNa-HD**

**Alice Harkey**

**dog's paw burning in hot ash**

**FireFairyxoxo**

**Kasumii-Sama**

**amyskywalker**

**Guest**

**Person**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-NATSU POV

It has already been 2 months since I met Lucy. We've been bestfriends for some time now and I really loved her company, her smiles and touches. Its really weird but I get the feeling that I treasure her more than anyone else, more than Gray and Erza or Mira even Lisanna. I get this butterfly feeling when she touches me and say sweet things to me and I get angry when some random guys asks for her number and if she is single. I don't know if this is what they call love, im really confused because I have loved Lisanna for the past few years and I still do now. I always tell her that I love her during our video calls but she doesn't make my heart beat fast like Lucy do. But I love her and now I am really confused, so confused that I wanna go wild and break things.

-NORMAL POV

It was an uncomfortable evening for the people in Nanohanasou excluding Lucy.

Lucy still hasn't come home since yesterday and Natsu is really worried about her. What if she's in danger? What if someone kidnapped her? What if she got in an accident? All of those thoughts had crossed Natsu's mind over and over again.

"calm down Natsu, she will be fine" Erza comforted Natsu who was panicking like crazy

"I hate to say this but you gotta cool down your head flamebutt" Gray told his friend

A doorbell rang and Natsu lift up his head and stormed up to the door and opened it, sadly it wasn't Lucy. It was a man with blue hair, yes its Jellal.

"Jellal!" Erza beamed as she hugged the blue haired man

Jellal Fernandez, a 20 year old guy who happened to be Erza's boyfriend. He has blue hair and a unique tattoo in his left eye which Erza found attractive. Jellal and Erza were childhood friends but separated for 5-6 years.

"Yo Natsu, Gray, Mira, Juvia and Erza" Jellal kissed Erza right after he mentioned her name.

"Yo Jellal"

"Hi"

"Hello"

The gang greeted Jellal except for Natsu who was worried sick about Lucy. He was sweating and thinking a lot about Lucy.

"Natsu? Something bothering you?" Jellal asked the pink headed boy

"He's worried about Lucy. She hasn't come back since yesterday and we haven't got any news and we cant contact her father either." As Erza finished her sentence, Natsu headed to his room and turned on the T.V. hoping for something that will make him calm make Lucy out of his mind for a little while.

-NATSU POV

I turned on the TV and frequently changes the channel to find some interesting shows to watch. As I changed the channel, I stumbled upon a news report that says

"Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the Heartfilia Railways' President happened to get in an accident last night at the Magnolia streets 101. -"

I quickly turned off the TV and ran downstairs.

"hey everybody listen up!" I clearly told them loudly enough for them to pay attention

"Whats wrong?"  
"Any news?"

"Something happened?"

All of them asked at the same time

"Look! Lucy is in the hospital, I saw the news" Everyone was shocked to hear the sudden news Natsu gave them. They grabbed their bags and went into the car with Jellal driving so fast.

"Hey Erza, Natsu seems to be okay. Doesn't he have motion sickness?" Gray asked the redhead

"Oh, Gray. Its LOVE Gray, LOVE" The redhead responded

Natsu seems to be so worried that he wasn't affected by his motion sickness.

-2 HOURS LATER

"That's why" Erza said

Lucy was running fastly to get home when a certain black car had bumped into her. Yes it was just an accident, nothing more. Lucy was found in the streets unconscious by a guy with black hair who seemed really familiar with her.

"Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Mira" Erza gave the four a signal to leave Natsu and Lucy alone. It seems like they have something to talk about.

"Thanks Erza" Natsu said with worries in his eyes as they left the room.

"Natsu im-" Before Lucy could even say something, Natsu hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck so she cant see that Natsu is crying. Unfortunately, Lucy could feel some teardrops in her neck. She patted Natsu's back and says "Its okay, im fine now"

Natsu's arms were wrapped around Lucy's waist with his face in her neck "I was so worried"  
"I know, I know. Im sorry" Lucy said as she hugged him back with her heart beating so fast and loud. With her body so close to Natsu due to their hugs, Natsu could feel her heartbeat and so is Lucy.

Natsu fell asleep in the hospital with Lucy in his arms. The next morning, Natsu woke up first. He kissed her forehead and headed home to bring Lucy some breakfast before she wakes up.

-Later on

"Oh Goodmorning Natsu! Had a good night sleep at the hospital? With Lucy in your arms?" Mira teased the pink head as he blushed crimson red.

"Mira, I need some breakfast for Lucy and me. I'll just eat with her at the hospital" and with that Mira gave him a lunchbox with their breakfast in it

"Thanks Mira" said the boy as he made his way back at the hospital smiling like an idiot.

When he reached the hospital, he was about to open the door when he heard Lucy sobbed. She was crying and he didn't know why. He took a peek by opening the door quietly but it gave a little crack that Lucy heard.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked if its Natsu as she wiped her tears away

"Why were you crying?"

"….." The blondie didn't respond

"Luce, talk to me" Natsu pleaded

"…" No response

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy" Natsu chanted her name as he pulled her into a hug and she continued crying

"Natsu" Lucy said

"What is it? Shhh.. don't cry, don't cry" Natsu comforted her. He had never liked seeing Lucy crying or sad.

"Haru"Lucy said as she sobbed

"Haru?" Natsu asked her with full curiosity

"H-he's here" Lucy managed to say it

"Haru? Your childhood bestfriend?" He asked and Lucy nodded

"why? Whats wrong? Shouldn't you be happy? Now that you got to see him again?" The pink head asked

"Yeah but, my dad wants me to marry him" With that, Natsu's heart skipped a beat. What? Marriage? Lucy is gonna marry her childhood bestfriend? He felt like he was gonna break though he don't know why  
"and?" he askes

"I don't want to! I love someone else" Lucy said as Natsu widen his eyes

"Y-y-you love someone? Who?" Natsu asked with complete disappointment in his eyes. But before Lucy could answer they had heard the door opened and

"That would be me" The man with black hair said

"Haru!" Lucy exclaimed

"your Haru?" Natsu said

"Yes I am, and im gonna marry Lucy and nobody is going to stop me" Haru said

Haru Kazumi, 18 years old with black hair and blue eyes. He is Lucy's childhood bestfriend. He doesn't have any likes but in particular he hates pink. He looks like Natsu very much with onyx eyes, nose and lips. Everything is so identical except for the hair.

"She is not marrying anyone" Growled Natsu with full of anger. Sure, Lucy is his bestfriend but there is something more than that, something that makes him feel like his on heaven whenever he is with her.

"Let's see about that" Haru glared at Natsu

They glared at each other without noticing that Lucy was uncomfortable with the scene. Lucy didn't like it. She doesn't want to see both of her bestfriends fighting, she wants to see them getting along as friends not fighting.

"Natsu" Lucy whimpered as she took a grip at Natsu's hand

"Luce?"

"Natsu stop it i-" Before Lucy could finish a ring had escaped Natsu's phone

"Pick it up" Lucy said as Natsu declined the phone call and returned the phone to his pocket

"I said pick it up! Not turn it off!" Lucy said

"Lucy! We have some serious problem here and—" Natsu's phone rang again

"Your girlfriend?" Haru glared at Natsu who was really frustrated at the phone call

"Pick it up" was all Lucy could say

"But—"  
"NO BUTS!" with that, Natsu left the room and said

"I'll pick it up, but I'll be back"

-AT NATSU

I took a look at my phone to see who called and it says Lisanna I picked it up and said

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I accidentally yelled at Lisanna. I regretted what I did to her. I was just so angry, mad, frustrated and jealous… wait jealous?

"Im sorry Lis, its just, I had a bad mood right now"

"Oh, then I have a news that may brighten you up" Lisanna said through the phone

"Really? What is it?" I asked her

"I'm going back there next week! Isnt that great?" Lisanna said as I froze, I mean, sure, I want her here and I missed her but, all these things happening about Lucy, Haru and now Lisanna and not to mention im still so confused of who I really love! I went black for a while

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked due to I was silent for a while

"Oh, its great Lis! Really,," I said

"okay, I gotta go now. Bye! I love you" Lisanna said as I hang up the call without even saying I love you too.

I went back to Lucy's room to see her and Haru talking seriously. They haven't met for more than 5 years, maybe I should leave them alone for now.

"Your not marrying anyone Luce" I mumbled to myself as I left the hospital and went home.

**So, how was it? Did you like it?**

**I know I said I would bring up Freed here but I tottaly forgot about him **** Sorry! **

**But he will be in the next chap! I promise! :D**

-ENJOY&REVIEW ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-NATSU POV

I left Lucy with Haru at the hospital, he was her bestfriend so I guess she misses him so much. I had to leave them alone, though I don't feel good about it. That Haru, I get the sense that he likes Lucy but I'm not sure of how Lucy feels though.

-Later (6:03pm)

"Natsu-" Mirajane called for the pink headed teen age boy who was sleeping peacefully in the couch

"Uhmm? Wha- what?" Natsu had finally awaken

"Tell the others that im going on a date right now okay?" Mirajane said

"Yeah sure, whatever" Natsu said

"Yo! Natsu! Long time no see bro!" A green haired man appeared behind Mirajane

"Yo Freed! What you doin' here?" Natsu asked the green haired guy

Freed Justine, 25 years old and just a month older than Mirajane. He has green hair and always looks up to Laxus as his senpai or even master. He's obsessed with Mirajane whom he only started dating a couple of months ago.

"Mira? I think we should go now" Freed said as he took the hold of Mirajane's hand blushing heavily

"ehhhh? Freed! Are you blushing?" Natsu smirked at the couple teasingly

"Shut up!" Freed snapped as Natsu was laughing ang Mira was blushing.

Now that Mira and Freed had gone to their date, Natsu was all alone in the dorm. Erza, Jellal and Gray, Juvia went on a double date while Lucy is still hanging out with Haru at the hospital.

"Maybe I should go and check on her" Natsu thought as he grabbed his phone, wallet and jacket and opened the door only to see Lucy and Haru laughing and talking.

"Hiya Luce!" Natsu purposely left out Haru's name

"Hey Natsu! Oh! I forgot to tell you that I would be discharged today, I'm sorry" Lucy apologized and Natsu looked really upset

"you know? It's okay! It's totally okay! You can hang out all day with that guy right? It's soooooo fine with me" and with that Natsu stormed in to his room angrily stomping like Lucy had done the most terrible thing ever.

"Was he mad?" Lucy asked the guy beside him 'is it possible that he was jealous? Urghh! Cut it out Lucy! He likes that Lisanna girl, not you but Lisanna! Don't get your hopes up!' Lucy thought

"I think," Haru answered as he looked at Lucy who is having a worried face

Lucy was about to follow Natsu to his room until a hand had gripped on her wrist tightly

" Haru? "  
"Don't go! I beg you! Don't go" Haru pleaded with tears forming in his eyes

"I know Lucy, you like him don't you? But please, can't you give me a chance?" Haru hugged Lucy tightly without knowing that Natsu is watching them secretly at the upstairs, listening to their conversation like a stalker.

"H-H-Haru" Lucy said his name as she removed Haru's arm from her and said

"Im so sorry, I can't" Lucy apologized to the black haired guy who was really heartbroken

"Lucy, I'll still wait. Even if it takes years I don't care, I will wait. I had already loved you since we met Lucy, I won't let you go easily. I had already love you for 10 years, I won't let go and I'll keep waiting"  
"Please, Haru, don't wait" Lucy said as she left Haru and went to Natsu 'Im so sorry Haru' Lucy thought

Lucy had arrived in front of Natsu's room. She knocked

"*knock knock* Natsu?" Natsu opened the door

"what?"

"Natsu are you mad? Look im sorry! I didn't mean to an-" Before Lucy could even say something Natsu had already pulled her into a tight hug with his arms wrapped on Lucy's waist, Lucy hugged back with her arms on his neck.

"Im so sorry"  
"shhh. Its okay, everything okay Luce, im not mad anymore"  
"really?"

"really" Natsu smiled.

'Everythings okay because you don't feel the way he does Luce' Natsu thought without knowing that the door is still open with Haru watching them. Natsu and Lucy didn't know that Haru was looking at them until he left.

-2HOURS LATER

Lucy received a text message from Haru

**To: Lucy **

**From: Haru**

**Message:**

**Hey, im sorry bout' what happened earlier Lucy **** but I would appreciate it if we don't talk about it and you forget it **** let's continue what we had when we were kids okay? :D let's be friends :D**

Lucy smiled at the message as she read it

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"Its nothing"

"Suspicious." Natsu said

**To: Haru**

**From: Lucy**

**Message:**

**Yeah your right ^_^ and it's for the best for both of us.**

-TIMESKIP

-LUCY POV

It has already been 3 days since I left the hospital. Haru said that he will be staying here in Japan for 2 months because his dad said that there is something important that they should discuss in America related to business, Haru and I bonded a lot since I haven't seen him for years, I missed him, but I'm not in favor of that marriage thing though his a good guy. Haru has been walking me home from school with Natsu. He stays in a hotel right now. I decided not to use the car father gave me anymore since Natsu has a motion sickness. As of Natsu, well nothing changed except for being over protective and his even worrying too much of me getting married.

Here I am now in the middle between Natsu and Haru walking home together.

"Lucy" Haru called for me and I lifted up my head to look at him

"Yes?" I said as I felt a glare from a certain pink head

"Will you go on a dinner with me tonight?" Haru asked me. Sure, he was my childhood bestfriend but I also knew about his feelings for me but I feel so bad that I can't return the feelings he felt for me for the reason that I was secretly inlove with an idiot who has pink hair and who is currently dating a certain Lisanna who will comeback any day now.

"Haru! I would lo—" I was cut off by Natsu

"No way! I wont allow you!" Natsu protested

"Natsu! Its just a friendly date, right Haru?" I asked Haru and he nodded and turned his head to look at the other way to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"No!" Natsu said

"But!"  
"No buts!" Natsu had scolded me

"Stop acting like im going into a war Natsu!" I snapped. Natsu was really unlike him. He doesn't even want me to near Haru or go somewhere alone with him, I missed Haru so much so why does he act this way? I thought he wanted me to be happy? Is it because of the marriage thing?

"Your not going anywhere alone with him and that's final!" Natsu had scolded me once again with fiery, angry eyes

"Stop acting like you're my boyfriend or something!"

-NATSU POV

"Stop acting like you're my boyfriend or something!" I heard Lucy yelled at me. It kinda hurt when she said that I'm not though its true. She's just my bestfriend, I just wanted what's best for her.

Who am I kidding? Its not because of what's best for her, its because I don't want to see Lucy with another guy. I want her to stay by my side always. I'm really getting selfish. I want her for myself I don't want to share her with anyone. I had only realized this earlier but I am sure now. I like her, no! scratch that! I love her, that's why I am acting like this.

I grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her somewhere, I heard Haru called

"hey! Where are you guys going?!"

So I ran fast so I could lose him and I succeeded. I could feel that Lucy was trying to free herself from my grip but I had never let go. Instead, I dragged her to a place where it's so peaceful and no people, it was in front of a huge lake with Sakura blossoms around us. Sakura petals would fall and it was so pretty, but not as pretty as she is.

We sat down on the ground facing the lake.

"Luce?" I called out but I never got a response

"….."

"Lucy, please answer me" I hate to admit this but I made her upset by taking her away so suddenly and interrupting her suppose to be date with that Haru.

"…"

"Lucy" I looked at her and she was looking at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. Later on, a single drop of tear fell from her eyes. I cupped her cheeks and wipe away the tears with my thumbs.

"Stop it! You're only causing me so much confusion and broken hopes!" She yelled at me and I remained silent wanting to hear more of what she wants to say

"This world is so unfair! I know you love someone but I cant help but feel a little hope from you! Its scary! Its so scary!" She said as tears began to flow more in her eyes.

"what's scary?" I asked her

"Its scary when you think someone is treating you special though its just a friendly gesture! It gave me false hope Natsu!" She told me as she leaned to my chest and buried her face in my shirt while crying.

I pulled her back a bit so that she can face me. I felt happy when those words escaped her lips. I used my left arm to pull her closer to me by the waist and I used my right to lift her chin up.

"Could you smile for me?" I asked her softly

"why would you want that?" She asked me as I quickly smashed my lips into hers

Her lips were so warm, soft and sweet. I felt a tingle in my stomach and I was so happy that I wished for this moment to stay on forever. I was afraid that she wouldn't kiss back but she did. I licked her lower lips and asked for an entrance as my left arm had wrapped around waist and my right hand holding her neck to hold her closer. She gasped as I did as I slid my tongue inside and explored every single inch. Gosh she was so sweet. We broke for lack of air and I said

"That's why Luce coz 'Your smile' is much worth than anything. Its because I love you, I had fallen inlove with you since the beginning and now that Haru came I didn't know what to do. I don't want him to take you away from me. I love you and I don't want to lose you, I want you to stay beside me forever." I cant believe that I had confessed to this girl.

"i-i-i-i-I" She was panicking

"I love you Luce"

-LUCY POV

"I love you Luce" the man that I cherish the most just said that to me. I felt like my heart is going to explode. But then it hit me.

"Lisanna" I mumbled loud enough so Natsu would hear it

"Luce? Whats wrong?" He asked, a bit worried.

"What about that Lisanna?" I asked him once again

"Lis?"

"Yeah,"  
"Luce, to be honest, I'm quiet confused right now. I know I told you that I love you though I care for her." He said.

"….." I was silent for a second, I don't know what to say until his warm lips had crushed into mine once again.

-HARU POV

I stood there, watching them as they kiss each other. In front of my eyes, she found her prince. And that wasn't me. I didn't think that I could see them like that together so I headed back to the hotel.

As I reached the hotel, I had gone to my room and threw myself on the bed as tears flowed in my eyes.

"I know, before I came here that I should prepare for the worst, I should prepare myself if ever she had already loved someone. I thought I was prepared, but I was not, and it still hurts so much"

Tears had flow out in my eyes. Right in front of me, she found her prince. 10 whole years of loving her, 10 years of having only her in my mind. How I wish I could be happy for them, but sadly I can't. I'll just wish for their happiness.

**Ohohoh :DD**

**Did you like it? Who's waiting for Lisanna!? She will be in the next chap! *evil smirk* Bwahahahha!**

**-ENJOY&REVIEW**

**Oh and thanks for the followers :**

**Alice Harkey**

**Ariri Dragneel**

**BlueTigerWolfLily**

**Caught in a love triangle**

**CelestialFirexFlamingKeys**

**Cherie BIossom**

**Chibi-bakanalu**

**ChunjiForeva**

**Dark-Angel1997**

**Emma D. Silver**

**FairyxxTail**

**Kasumii-Sama**

**Kawaii Mea-chan**

**Kitsuri Mizuka**

**MaangaFreak**

**Mei Loves You**

**Mirajane S and Erza S**

**MissFunny31**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**

**Onedirectioninfection64**

**PrincessWarrior24**

**Raffles35**

**Slacker - girl**

**amyskywalker**

**ascarroll**

**axelialea**

**budamonk**

**ceciliazheng24**

**darkblossom829**

**dog's paw burning in hot ash**

**gersongon22**

**gleek4412**

**moonshawdow**

**And for the favorites:**

**Ariri Dragneel**

**BlueTigerWolfLily**

**Caught in a love triangle**

**CelestialFirexFlamingKeys**

**Chibi-bakanalu**

**ChunjiForeva**

**ILoveAnimeGuys**

**Kawaii Mea-chan**

**MaangaFreak**

**Mei Loves You**

**MissFunny31**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**

**Onedirectioninfection64**

**amyskywalker**

**ascarroll**

**axelialea**

**darkblossom829**

**dog's paw burning in hot ash**

**gersongon22**

**gleek4412**

**moonshawdow**

**yazste7**

**THANK YOU! :D**

**-ENJOY&REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Previously: _

_-HARU POV_

_I stood there, watching them as they kiss each other. In front of my eyes, she found her prince. And that wasn't me. I didn't think that I could see them like that together so I headed back to the hotel._

_As I reached the hotel, I had gone to my room and threw myself on the bed as tears flowed in my eyes._

_"I know, before I came here that I should prepare for the worst, I should prepare myself if ever she had already loved someone. I thought I was prepared, but I was not, and it still hurts so much"_

_Tears had flow out in my eyes. Right in front of me, she found her prince. 10 whole years of loving her, 10 years of having only her in my mind. How I wish I could be happy for them, but sadly I can't. I'll just wish for their happiness._

-Back at Natsu and Lucy

"y-you care for her?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy who was really confused for his feelings

"Yeah" Natsu said as a frown had just escaped his lips

"Friendly? Or romantically?" Lucy asked and Natsu said "R-r-romantically, I guess. But I really d—" He was cut off by Lucy with a

"Shhhhh"

"but"

"Don't talk!" Lucy said as she hushed a finger at Natsu's soft lips. Tears had began to flow in her eyes and she lowered her head and hide her face with her bangs and said "You said you were still confused right?" he nodded. "Then clarify your feelings first before you tell me those things, just as you said, you're confused, right?" He nodded once again as he stood up and said "sorry" with that, he left Lucy under the Sakura trees crying silently.

"I love you more you idiot, but you still love her" Lucy whispered no no-one-in-particular with tears flowing in her cheeks, wind blowing her hair to the left.

"she's right, I better clarify these feelings first before I make a move, I might regret something for being rash." Natsu thought feeling terrible seeing Lucy with tear in her eyes.

-THE NEXT DAY (AT THE KITCHEN, SATURDAY)

"Good morning Lucy!"

"Morning!"  
"G'morning!

"Morning!" Mira, Gray, Juvia and Erza greeted her.

"Good morning everybody" I said as I looked for a certain pink headed boy that is not with them. I sat at the chair and asked "Where's Natsu?"

"Lucy, we didn't see Natsu come home last night" Erza said worriedly

"I hate to say this but I feel there is something wrong with flamebutt" Gray said pointing his finger at Lucy

"What?" Lucy asked

Lucy felt like breaking, it was maybe her fault. What happened yesterday was probably the reason. Lucy lowered her head unconsciously as Juvia said "Is everything okay Love rival?"

"thanks Juvia but im fine. Hey guys, im not feeling hungry so I guess I'll skip breakfast." Lucy said as she stormed to her room and took a long bath.

-AT LUCY'S BATH (LUCY POV)

I stormed into my room without eating any breakfast and got into my bathroom and stripped. After stripping, I tested the water in my bathtub with my foot, after testing it's temperature, I got into the tub and sat down, feeling the warmth and relaxation.

"I wonder if where was Natsu last night? What if he's angry? What if he was drinking? What if he got drunk and there were many bitches around?" I thought

"Stop it Lucy! Whatever it is, I guess he's fine. He's Natsu after all. I wonder if how he feels now. He must be sad" I frowned as the thought had crossed my mind.

After 15 minutes, I had slipped out the tub and drained it with a towel covering my flawless, curvy body. I dressed up with a cute pink mini dress with flowery patterns in the bottom and wore a pink heels and a pair of cute white earings. I grabbed my bags and went out and said "I'll be back everybody!"

-NORMAL POV

"Bye!"

"Okay!" Mira and Erza said while Juvia and Gray are busy chatting

"Mira?" Erza called

"Yes Erza?"

"Do you think there's something going on with Natsu and Lucy?"

"I don't know, but something is really weird today, especially Lucy"

"Yeah, what could it be?"

"Oh! I hope Natsu confessed to Lucy!" Mirajane squealed like a 5 year old girl that saw her idol.

"Natsu likes Lucy?" Erza said with wide eyes

"I don't know? But it's quite obvious for both of them"

"But Mira, doesn't you sister likes Natsu?"  
"Yeah, but-….. shiesh! I don't know! But I really ship Natsu and Lucy, their so sweet!"

"Like you and Freed?" Erza teased the match maker as Mirajane blushed ten times Erza's hair.

-AT LUCY

Lucy was on a park sitting on a bench with a cup of coffee in her hands all by herself. She just sat there for an hour thinking over and over again of what happened yesterday. 'I made the right decision right?' Lucy thought as she stood up to see a flash of pink infront of her.

Yes, it was Natsu, but he was with someone, no rather, he was with a girl. They were laughing, smiling warmly and talking cheerfully. 'that idiot! How can he be that cheerfull with me like this?' Lucy thought as she got closer and "Natsu?"  
Natsu froze for a moment as he realized who the voice belonged to.

"Who is she? Do you know each other? "The girl asked

"Uhmm. Uhmm, this is" Natsu didn't know how to answer the girl

"Im Lucy, I'm his friend" Lucy introduced herself while offering a handshake to the girl

"Hi Lucy! I'm Lisanna" The girl said as Lucy widen her eyes and realized that this girl, is Lisanna. The one that Natsu loves and cares about.

"I a—uhmm" Lucy was out for words

"Common Lis" Natsu said as he dragged Lisanna while she was carrying her small luggage leaving Lucy shocked and frozen with tears forming in her eyes

"She's beautiful….and Natsu, he didn't come home not because he was upset, he was probably with her" Lucy whispered to herself as the wind blows softly caressing her cheeks and small teardrops flowing from her eyes. Now that she's here, she knew for herself that she'll never have any chances with Natsu now.

-AT NATSU AND LISANNA

"Hey! Why did you leave her alone?" Lisanna asked Natsu who was still holding her wrist tightly

"Natsu! It hurts!" Lisanna whined

"Oh sorry!" Said Natsu as he loose his grip and hugged Lisanna tight.

'No! this isn't right! Why don't I feel anything! Like Lucy said, I have to clarify my feelings' Natsu thought as tears brimmed in his eyes slowly.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lisanna asked as she pulled Natsu back a bit for her to see his face.

His face was filled with pain and confusion, tears falling down his cheeks a frown on his lips and unsure eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lisanna asked cupping his face with her small hands.

"umm" Natsu nodded as he hugged Lisanna once more and whispered "Lucy"

Natsu thought that Lisanna didn't hear it but she did. She kept silent

'I just got back, this got to be a misunderstanding. Besides, he loves me so much. Right?' Lisanna thought sadly

"I love you" Lisanna said expecting a response but there wasn't any, Natsu just kept silent.

"Let's go" Lisanna said

"Where?"  
"To Mira-nee, I'll live with you guys from now on" Lisanna said with a warm smile that made Natsu smile at her too

-30 Minutes later, they arrived at the dormitory

"Tadaima!" Lisanna greeted everybody surprising them specially Mirajane

"Lisanna!" Mirajane was surprised at Lisanna's arrival

"Surprise!" Lisanna said as she hugged her Mira-nee

"Why didn't you say anything that you were coming back?" Mirajane said not breaking her hug to her beloved sister.

"I called Natsu last night and said that I'll be coming back and I asked him to keep it as a secret" Lisanna smiled while Mirajane shot Natsu a death glare, scary enough like Erza but to their surprise, Natsu didn't felt scared and just stared at them blankly

"I'm going up" Natsu said as he made his way to his room

"Oi Flamebrain! She just got back!" Gray shouted

" No Gray! It's okay, he seems tired, he waited at the airport for the whole night" Lisanna explained

"So Natsu and Lucy weren't fighting or anything?" Erza asked Mira and the others

"Fighting? Why?" Lisanna asked

"No! it's nothing! Really" Mirajane smiled

Lisanna and the others bonded especially with Mirajane. Gray introduced Juvia to her and Erza was hugging her while Mira is beaming for her sister is back. Lisanna was happy, really happy. But for some reasons she was bothered that Natsu was in his room all the time and Lucy…. There was something odd about them. Yes, he was happy but, pain and confusion was all over his face and expression.

- HOURS LATER (9:30pm)  
Lisanna decided to visit Natsu's room since she had never been into before.

"*Knock knock* Natsu?" Lisanna knocked as the door opened revealing a half naked Natsu who was just from his bath, Lisanna blushed, this is her first time seeing Natsu's 6 pack sexy abs with a white towel around his neck.

"yeah?" Natsu asked

"uhmm, mind if I come in?"

"Oh, sure" Natsu said smiling fakely

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Lisanna asked Natsu worriedly

"uhmm, no, really"

"Well, if you say so then but you seem, you know? Sad? Or out of the mood?" Lisanna said

"No, im fine really its just-" Natsu was cut off by a loud BANG! Of the door which opened and revealed Mirajane

"Natsu! Do you know where Lucy is?" Mirajane asked him

"No, she's not home?" Natsu asked Mirajane with worries in his eyes that made Lisanna stare at him sadly

"No she's not and she's not picking up her phone either" Mirajane said worriedly

"I'm sure she's fine Mira-nee" Lisanna said smiling and looks to Natsu. Natsu looked back at her and said "She's right Mira, Lucy will be fine"  
"What?" Mirajane was shocked at Natsu's reply but can't do anything about it. Mirajane walked out and continued looking for Lucy.

"So, Natsu. Who's Lucy?" She asked

"Lucy? Oh she's the one you met earlier" Natsu said

"Yeah I know but, what I mean is who really is she?" Lisanna asked full of curiosity

"Well,"

"Well?"

"Well, she's my bestfriend for two months now" Natsu smiled as he remembers Lucy

"Tell me more about her Natsu, she seems interesting" Lisanna said after seeing Natsu smile

"okay, well. She's pretty and a weirdo. She's got a tough life before she came here and she's really nice" Natsu said smiling as he sighed warmly as the picture of the beautiful blond haired girl had imprinted in his mind.

"Lucy is afraid of the dark and really good at playing games. Her scent is really calming and sweet and her voice gosh—" Natsu couldn't finish what he was saying as he felt Lisanna stared at him

'He's smiling warmly and sweetly as he talked about Lucy' Lisanna thought

"How close are you guys?" Lisanna asked the pink haired guy

"well close enough for her to see me butt naked" Natsu widen his eyes as he realized what he said

"Butt naked?" Lisanna was quiet shocked

"Yeah, but it was an accident" Natsu smiled

"Natsu, you and Lucy seem pretty close"

"Yep, we are"

"But how come you left her at the park this morning?" Lisanna asked and Natsu paused for a bit replacing his warm, sweet smile with a sad frown

"I don't want to talk about it Lis, at least not now"

"O-okay, then I'll be going now, goodnight"

"Night"

Lisanna left Natsu's room and had gone to hers. She got in her room and closed the door, she leaned in her wall and cried silently

"He wouldn't have fallen for her right?" Lisanna whispered to herself.

-BACK AT NATSU AN HOUR LATER (9:55pm)

Natsu can't sleep, no he cant. Lucy is still not home and its almost 11pm.

"Lucy! Where are you!?" Natsu yelled in his room not caring if the others might have heard him.

Natsu held out his phone and had tapped the contacts icon and there he saw Lucy's name at the very first line. He hesitated for a bit but he tapped it again to call her

RING RING RING!

RING RING RING!

No answer.

"What the hell are you doing Luce? Why aren't you coming home?!Pick up the damn phone! " Natsu yelled angrily

Natsu realized that the phone was ringing so it means that the phone is on. He grabbed his jacket along with his wallet and phone and went outside to look for Lucy.

He went into a small techno store which also detects GPS' of a person's phone.

"Good evening Sir, welcome to our store! This is a 24 hour store sir. How may we help you?" The lady asked

"I would like to locate someone's GPS, is that available here?" Natsu asked

"Yes sir, please come this way"  
"Thank you" He said as he followed the lady

A man in a white uniform asked for its GPS number and Natsu gave it to him.

"She is currently at the Central Park near the mall now sir" The man in white said

"Oh yeah, thanks" Natsu said as he left

"Uhmm sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"That would be 2 dollars"  
'Shit! I forgot to pay!' Natsu thought as he handed the lady 2 dollars and left

"The park? Isn't this the place where we last talked?" Natsu mumbled as he reached the park and looked for Lucy.

The park was so quiet and there were no people around. He looked a little more bit and saw Lucy sleeping in a bench all by herself with thin clothes.

She was shivering from the coldness and yet she didn't come home

'Is it because of Lisanna?' Natsu thought as he stripped his jacket and put it around Lucy's delicate body and slowly carried her bridal style. She didn't wake up and she even cuddled to Natsu's chest mumbling "Natsu"

"You weirdo, you really have to stop dreaming about me or you'll fall inlove" Natsu mumbled to Lucy who was still asleep in his arms. He could hear Lucy mumble again "Warm. Natshuuuu, don't leave" Natsu felt like a knife had just stabbed his heart. He leaned a bit and kissed her forehead and said "I'm sorry Luce, I won't do it again"

-NEXT MORNING LUCY POV

I woke up from my sleep. i opened my eyes to see a jacket wrapped around me and im in my room? I'm pretty sure I slept at the park last night. Who's jacket is this

"Maybe it Natsu's? Shiesh! Lucy! Don't get your hopes up! He wont do that anymore, maybe it's Gray's. yeah! Maybe he and Juvia saw me last night at the park and they brought me home! YES! That must me it!"

After that I went to the bathroom to take a bath and after the bath, I had gone to the kitchen where I see Mirajane, Gray and Juvia in his side, Erza, Natsu and Lisanna sitting beside him. I sat beside Erza and infront of Natsu, it was the only seat left and I brought the jacket

"Gray? Is this yours?" I asked him

-NATSU POV

"Gray? Is this yours?" I heard Lucy asked the living popsicle.

I cant believe that she really thought that it was Gray's! For Mavis' sake! It was mine!

"It's mine you weirdo!" I said as I grabbed the jacket from her hands.

"You mean—" Lucy said

"Yeah! I was the one who brought you here last night!" I said gaining a lot of wide as plate eyes from the others.

"Luce? Would you mind explaining why didn't you come home?" I asked the weirdo with complete serious eyes

"Its because uhm- I" She didn't know what to say.

**:" hehee**

**That's it! I hope you liked it!**

**Okay now I have read a lot of Fanfics where they make Lisanna a complete bitch. In this story, she might do things she shouldn't have but I wont make her a bitch okay? I don't want to hurt any Lisanna fans. Well I hope you understand.**

**SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 7:  
****Now I realize you were the only one,**

**It's never too late to show it**

**.Grow old together**

**,****Have feelings we had before,**

**Natsu sang as he looked for a certain Blondie who was not around**

'**That song is for me right Natsu?' Lisanna thought**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_-NATSU POV_

_"Gray? Is this yours?" I heard Lucy asked the living popsicle._

_I can't believe that she really thought that it was Gray's! For Mavis' sake! It was mine!_

_"It's mine you weirdo!" I said as I grabbed the jacket from her hands._

_"You mean—" Lucy said_

_"Yeah! I was the one who brought you here last night!" I said gaining a lot of wide as plate eyes from the others._

_"Luce? Would you mind explaining why didn't you come home?" I asked the weirdo with complete serious eyes_

_"It's because uhm- I" She didn't know what to say._

"Because?" Natsu asked

"Wait! Why do I even need to explain this to you? Are you my mom or something?" Lucy yelled earning a lot of stares from the gang especially Lisanna

"oi Mira? What's happening?" Erza whispered to Mirajane

"I don't know? Lover's quarrel?" Mirajane said as she giggled

"I'm not! But can't I ask for an explanation?!" Natsu yelled at Lucy who had tears forming in her eyes, shocked from Natsu's attitude

'Idiot! How can I say it's because of you' Lucy thought as she stood up from her seat and wiped her tears away and said

"I'm out here" Lucy left and Natsu slammed the table and yelled "Oi Lucy!" and grabbed Lucy's wrist. But Lucy shoved it away and said "Why are you so angry? It's none of your business!" And she left leaving Natsu angry and fiery.

'It's because you didn't think that i was the one who brought you home' Natsu thought as he went back to the table and ate his breakfast.

"Natsu-san? Is something wrong with you and Lucy-san?" Juvia asked Natsu but he kept quiet.

Gray tapped Juvia's shoulder and shook his head. "This isn't the right time to ask him Juvia"

"Hai! Gray-sama" Juvia smiled at the black haired guy whom she likes.

Minutes later, they had finished eating their breakfast.

-LUCY POV (AT HER ROOM)  
"bakka Natsu" Lucy mumbled to herself as she heard her stomach growl. Oh yeah! She didn't have dinner last night which makes her hungrier.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRGG" Her stomach grumbled

"I can't possibly go down now and say that I'm hungry" Lucy sulked

-2HOURS LATER

"Mira? Can I cook Lucy something? She didn't eat her breakfast this morning and I guess…. maybe she's hungry" Natsu asked Mira a permission to cook Lucy breakfast shyly.

"Ara ara Natsu, this is the first time that you'll cook for someone" Mirajane teased the young boy

Natsu just looked away with a 'hmmp' while blushing and Mirajane giggled at the scene that she saw.

"Go ahead Natsu, make sure she likes it okay?" Mirajane said in a teasing tone

"S-s-stop it already" Natsu said as his face turned into a crimson red from blushing

"okay okay, I got it" Mirajane giggled

Natsu went to the kitchen and wore an apron. He went to the refrigerator and gathered eggs, bacon etc. By the time he had all he needs, he grabbed a small bowl and cracked the egg into half as Gray and Juvia arrived.

"Yo Natsu! What you doin' there?" Gray asked his friend

"Natsu-san seems cooking breakfast, is it for Lucy-san?" Juvia asked

"Uhmm, yeah. She skipped breakfast so I guess she might be hungry" Natsu answered the two teens

Gray grinned and said "Are you playing husband and wife now flamebutt?"

"Shut up popsicle!" Natsu said to Gray

Natsu was blushing. 'Playing husband and wife?' what Gray said had replayed in his mind again.

"Wooh, is Natsu-san blushing?" Juvia teased Natsu

"Oh Juvia, why don't you go and have a date with Gray?" Natsu teased Gray and Juvia without knowing that

"Oh Flamebrain! You're so outdated! She's my girlfriend for the past few days now!" Gray exclaimed proudly that made Juvia blush

"whoa really? Congratulations Juvia! And Gray! I never thought you could get yourself a girlfriend!" Natsu laughed at Gray

"What did you say Flamebrain?!"

"You heard me! I won't say it again!"  
"Flamebutt!"

"Ice princess"

"Hothead"  
"Wanna go underwear prince?"

"Oh you bet!"

"Natsu, Gray, Erza-san won't like it if she caught you fighting" Lisanna interrupted

"Whoa Natsu! What are you cooking there? It smells good!" Lisanna said happily

"Oh really? Thanks!" Natsu thanked her for the praising

"So, who is it for?" Lisanna asked Natsu

"Oh this? It's for Luce"

"Luce? You mean, Lucy?" Lisanna said

"Yeah, Luce is my nickname for her" Natsu said

"Okay! I'm done! I'm taking this to her now" Natsu said as he removed the apron and placed Lucy's breakfast in a tray.

"Oh Natsu! I'll bring it for her" Lisanna said

"No, its okay Lis. I'll do it" Natsu said trying to get away from Lisanna, he kinda know why Lisanna wants to do it

"No, I want to do it. Please? Uhmm, it's because, I still haven't talk to her properly! Yeah! That's it!" Lisanna said

"No Lis, I'll do it" Natsu said as he patted Lisanna's head and left with Lucy's breakfast.

"Bakka Natsu" Lisanna whispered in a low, sad tone

"It's okay Lisanna-san" Juvia smiled at her

"Eh?"

-Meanwhile at Natsu

"Luce?" Natsu called as he knocked the door

"…."

Natsu sighed "You're always like this when your upset" Natsu mumbled

"Lucy?" Natsu called again in a higher, louder voice and knocked the door

"…."  
"Being stubborn huh?" said Natsu

"I'm coming in Luce!" Natsu said as he opened the door

"Geez, this girl never knows how to lock doors" Natsu sweatdropped

"Luce?" He looked for her but there was no one in sight. Natsu sighed as he went to her bed and saw a huge bulge at her bed, he knew who it is. He put her meal at her study table and tried to wake her up.

"What's up with you? Sleeping your hunger out?" Natsu mumbled to himself as he leaned at her bed and removed the sheets revealing a sweet, sleeping, beautiful blondie with a few strands of hair in her face, Natsu brushed them off and stared at her beautiful face while caressing her cheeks with his gentle hands "so smooth, so soft" said Natsu as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, like he always do and said "so beautiful, like an angel"

"I wonder what it would be like if you were my wife and I was your husband, I had only thought of it today when Gray told me" Natsu mumbled to the sleeping beautiful blond girl

"I bet it would be wonderful" Natsu mumbled again

It has already been 10 minutes since Natsu had stared at her.

"This is no good, if I'll keep staring at her like a perverted idiot, she'll probably wake up on her own and yell and kick me out" Natsu thought

"Lucyyyyyyy!" Natsu tried to wake her up but all he heard was "ummmm"

"Luceee! Wake up sleepy head!" Natsu shook her but still "ummmmm"

Natsu rose a brow and mumbled "You won't wake up huh?"

Natsu tickled her like crazy and she finally woke up and "AHAHAHHAAHAHAHAAH!" Lucy laughed hard

"That's what you get from skipping breakfast!" Natsu said as he tickled her harder

"s-s-s-stop! Ahahahah! I-it tickles! S-stop! Ahahaahaha" Lucy laughed more as she tried to kick Natsu away

Lucy laughed so hard and Natsu tickled her endless, but Natsu's foot tripped, making Lucy fall on to the bed with him on top of her.

"L-L-L-Luce" Natsu said as he blushed hard

"Natsu" Lucy mumbled and blushed with nonstop heart pounding

They stared at each other for a few seconds

"You're so beautiful" Natsu said unconsciously

"Lucy" Natsu leaned closer

.

.

.

And closer

.

.

.

And closer until their noses touched. Before they knew it, Natsu's right hand had crept up to Lucy's waist while his left had took a hold of her neck. Lucy's both hands are on Natsu's shoulder.

Lucy and Natsu closed their eyes, ready for the kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu! What took you" Lisanna called for Natsu who had wide eyes when she saw them

"so long" Lisanna said in a low voice

Natsu and Lucy pushed away from each other and Natsu said "Sorry"

"I-I see" Lisanna faked smile

"I'm sorry for uhm- i uhm disturbing" with that Lisanna left and ran to her room sobbing silently

"Ahem!" Lucy faked cough as he saw Natsu shocked and frozen until he snapped back to his senses

"Oh hey! Lucy! Ahehe" Natsu laughed awkwardly

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked him

"OH! Right! Your breakfast!" Natsu said

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, you skipped breakfast and I thought I should cook you something" Natsu said while blushing

"You cooked for me?" Lucy asked in disbelief

"Yeah! I can cook too you know! Oh! Here it is" Natsu handed Lucy the tray that contains her breakfast

"uhmm, Thanks" Lucy smiled at Natsu

"Welcome" Natsu said shyly almost gulping as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and said

"hey Luce?"

"yes?"  
"I'm sorry about this morning. I was carried away" Natsu apologized to Lucy

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have done that" Lucy apologized as well.

Natsu smiled at her and she did the same as he left and closed her door

-At Lisanna

Lisanna was on her room, crying, sobbing. As Natsu passed by her room, he heard small sobs from the white haired girl.

"Hey Lis?" Natsu called as he knocked the door

"Go away!" Lisanna replied

"Lisanna what's wrong? Open the door!" Natsu yelled trying to pry open the door

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mirajane came and asked

"I don't know Mira, Lisanna, she's crying" Natsu said sadly

'I'm so sorry Lisanna' Natsu thought

"Lisanna! Open the door! What's wrong?" Mirajane asked her beloved sister.

"I said go away! I don't want anyone to near me now!" Lisanna yelled

"Lisanna" Mirajane whispered sadly

"Natsu, did you guys fight?" Mirajane asked the pink haired boy but there was no response

"I don't know what's happening but, you better sort this out. Okay Natsu?" said Mirajane while sighing

"Yeah, sure" Natsu said as he lowered his head.

"By the way Natsu, Erza invited us to go to the beach tomorrow" Mirajane said as he handed Natsu an entrance ticket.

"I already gave the others and they said they will come. Can you make it?" Mirajane asked as Natsu nodded. Mirajane was about to leave

"uhm Mira?" Natsu called

"What is it?" Mirajane asked in a sweet tone

"Uhmm its-" Natsu hesitated to say it but

"Is Lucy coming too?"

"Yes she is. Why?" Mirajane responded and asked in a teasing voice as Natsu blushed slightly

"Nothing" Natsu turned away while thinking 'yes!'

-LISANNA POV

I don't hear Mira-nee and Natsu anymore outside, maybe they already left.

I was crying and sobbing and I was hurt badly and yet they didn't dare to force me out? What kind of people are they?

I sighed. No, I'm just thinking like this because I'm upset, nothing more.

I just can't tolerate what I saw. They were about to kiss. Natsu had fallen for her. This is all my fault, if I hadn't left him back then, then this wouldn't happen. He wouldn't have been become bestfriends with Lucy and he wouldn't had fallen inlove with her.

Back then, the first time I saw Lucy, all I thought is I want to be friends with her. I mean, she seems nice and she's pretty, but now, all I feel is envy towards her. I don't want to hate her, I want to be friends with her. But I can possibly give Natsu up now right?

I must decide, should I leave them alone and let them be happy while I'm deeply sad and depressed? Or should I fight for Natsu even if I hurt them both?

I know this is selfish but I want to be with him so I guess I have to tell Lucy my feelings.

-NATSU POV

"Lucy" I smiled as I was imagining what just happened earlier. I was so happy. She actually closed her eyes! She was about to kiss me back right?

I know now, I do love her.

I love how she acts, her voice, her scent, her smile, her everything!

I may look like an idiot or a fool but, I gotta tell her tomorrow, it's a perfect chance.

-NORMAL POV NEXT MORNING AT THE BEACH

Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza and Juvia wore their own swimsuits while Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Freed are on their boxers only.

It was a very special day for all of them especially for our pink haired friend who will be confessing for a second time to Lucy.

"Yo Natsu! You seem to be having a good day huh?" Jellal said

"Yeah flamebutt, you have been smiling like an idiot for a while now" Gray smirked

"Nah! Don't mind me!"  
"It's probably because he's gonna be with me here in the beach today! Right Natsu?" Lisanna said cheerfully.

'Oh shit! I totally forgot about Lisanna. I cant possibly just confess to Lucy and dump her easily like an object right? I know she loves me and I do too. But, I don't think that I love her more than Lucy. I still care for her though but its just… as a younger sister' Natsu frowned as he thought about it

"Natsu?" Lisanna called worriedly

"Oh yeah Lis, umm"He nodded and looked at Lucy who was staring at him the whole time. Lucy looked away as he looked at her.

"Erza, Juvia and Mira-nee and boys too, you guys take care of our things while me and Lucy buy some drinks for us okay?" Lisanna announced

"Sounds good to me"

"Sure"

"okay"  
"Lets do this!"

"Cool"

The whole gang agreed to Lisanna except Natsu

"Hey Lis? It would be difficult if only girls would bring many drinks. How about.. uhm.. let's switch! I'll accompany Lucy to buy drinks" Natsu chuckled and Lucy blushed

'What does this idiot want?' Lucy thought to herself

"It's okay Natsu, we can do this" Lisanna said as she ran while dragging Lucy with her

Lucy and Lisanna left and brought drinks, when they got them, Lisanna asked Lucy something

"Lucy? Can we talk for a minute?" Lisanna asked Lucy

"Yes? What is it Lisanna?" Lucy replied

"y-y-you s-see"

"hmm?"

"Natsu and I, we love each other, and…. I would really appreciate it if you'll stop being close to him from now on. We…. Are going to get married soon." Lisanna said as she hid her face with her hair from embarrassment

"I see" was all Lucy could say after what she heard from the girl in front of her, shocked, hurt, stabbed, was all Lucy could feel.

Lucy was in the verge of tears, no, rather, she was already crying. She tried to stop her tears but she couldn't. As Lisanna saw this, she said

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Lucy" Lisanna apologized but Lucy didn't reply

"it's just- I don't want to give him up. I just can't. I'm so sorry" Lisanna said to Lucy

Lucy wiped her tears and tried to act normal.

"Its….. okay Lisanna" Lucy smiled

"If I were you, I would probably do the same. I- wish you guys the best" Lucy smiled again though tears was already flowing through her cheeks.

Lisanna hugged her and said "I'm so sorry. I really wanted to be friends with you! Im so sorry"

"But, we can still be friends Lisanna" Lucy said

"But- I hurt you! Don't tell me you're okay with that?" Lisanna told Lucy

"It doesn't matter Lisanna, you wanted to be friends with me right? That thought is more than enough" Lucy smiled and hugged her as tears began to form in Lisanna's eyes

"But Lucy, please don't hate me if you get hurt too much okay?" Lisanna asked her sweetly

"I'll try Lisanna" Lucy smiled

"I'll try"

-NATSU POV

We arrived at the beach house that we rented and arrange our things. We will be staying here for 2 nights and 3 days. 3 long days to be with Lucy, have fun with her and bond with her like before. I will also take this opportunity to tell Lisanna what I need to say to her, that I love Lucy.

I saw Lucy and Lisanna arrived with our drinks in their hands.

" Hey Lucy! Let me help you with that" I pointed at the plastic bag she's bringing containing our drinks. Much to my surprise, she didn't seem to notice and and called Gray for help instead

"Hey Gray! Can you help me with this?" Lucy asked Gray

"I'll do it Luce" I said

"No, Gray can do it" She said

"Natsu! Help me here" Lisanna called

"Sure" was all I can say.

I hate to say this but, Lucy seems to be avoiding me. I didn't do anything wrong right? What's wrong?

Later that day, I saw Lucy carrying a heavy box, so I approached her and

"Hey Luce! That seems heavy, let me help you" Lucy shook her head saying and continued on what she was doing. I followed her

"Hey Luce, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" I asked her as I touched her forehead to see if she has a fever or not, she seems okay though but still, she's ignoring me. She just walked pass by me like she didn't see me or anything.

"Oi Natsu, you seem down. What's wrong bro?" Jellal approached me and asked

"It's nothing"  
"Lucy! Natsu! Jellal!" Juvia called us

"Mira-san and the others said that we'll have lunch at the restaurant that has a karaoke machine!" Juvia said

"Now?" Lucy asked her and she said "Yes Lucy"

"Then let's go! Jellal! Nats-" Lucy seems that she couldn't finish saying my name

"Yes Luce?"

"We gotta go" Lucy said

"Yo Bro! Let's go!" I called Jellal

"Yosh! Lunch!" Jellal cheered

Lucy and Juvia are walking just in front of us and yet Lucy seems….. I don't know? Like I'm not here or anything?

Minutes later, we arrived at the restaurant and ate our lunch. We had a great time except for Lucy who is like to be worrying about something. When we finished eating, Erza challenged us to sing at the karaoke machine and see who's better, is it girls or boys?

"Ne, Natsu?!" Lisanna called me

"What is it Lis?" I asked her

"Sing for me!"  
"WHAT!?" I was shocked at what I heard as the others had wide eyes but soon became soft and pointed at Lucy

"But Lisanna, i-i-" I couldn't finish

"Oh Natsu… Pleeeeeeease?" Lisanna gave me puppy eyes

"O-o-okay! Now what should I sing?" I gave up and sighed

"how about Bestfriend? I mean, we were bestfriends at first right? And you said you love me so that song is perfect for us!" Lisanna exclaimed and I was like "What?"

"Go for it Flamebutt"

"You can do it!"

"Let them see that boys could sing too"  
Jellal, Gray and Freed cheered on me

I sighed and went to the karaoke machine and selected Bestfriend by: Jason Chen

The song started

-NORMAL POV

-INSTRUMENTS-

**Do you remember when I said I'd always be there****  
****Ever since we were ten, baby****  
****When we were out on the playground playing pretend****  
****I didn't know it back then**

'_I looked at Lucy, but she didn't look at me, she's looking away' Natsu thought_

**Now I realize you were the only one****  
****It's never too late to show it****  
****Grow old together, have feelings we had before****  
****Back when we were so innocent****  
**

'_Natsu! Don't look at her, I beg you! Please! Look at me!' Lisanna thought as tears began to form in her eyes_

**I pray for all your love****  
****Girl our love is so unreal****  
****I just wanna reach and touch you,****  
****squeeze you,****  
****somebody pinch me****  
****(I must be dreaming)****  
****This is something like a movie****  
****And I don't know how it ends girl****  
****But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)****  
****I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)****  
****I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)****  
****I fell in love with my best friend****  
****I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)****  
****I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)****  
****I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)****  
****I fell in love with my best friend**

' _I took this moment to close my eyes and thought about Lucy' Natsu thought_**Through all the dudes that came by****  
****And all the nights that you'd cry****  
****Girl, I was there right by your side****  
****How could I tell you I loved you****  
****When you were so happy with some other guy**

**Now I realize you were the only one****  
****It's never too late to show it****  
****Grow old together, have feelings we had before****  
****When we were so innocent****  
**

_As Natsu opened his eyes at this moment, he looked for a certain blondie who was not around anymore_

'_Luce! Where are you?' Natsu thought_

"_That song is for me, right Natsu?" Lisanna whispered lowly but Mirajane heard it and she felt bad for her younger sister_

**I pray for all your love****  
****Girl our love is so unreal****  
****I just wanna reach and touch you,****  
****squeeze you,****  
****somebody pinch me****  
****(I must be dreaming)****  
****This is something like a movie****  
****And I don't know how it ends girl****  
****But I fell in love with my best friend****I know it sounds crazy****  
****That you'd be my baby****  
****Girl, you mean that much to me****  
****And nothing compares when****  
****We're lighter than air and****  
****We don't wanna come back down**

**And I don't wanna ruin what we have****  
****Love is so unpredictable****  
****But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying****  
****You'd fall in love with your best friend****I pray for all your love****  
****Girl our love is so unreal****  
****I just wanna reach and touch you,****  
****squeeze you,****  
****somebody pinch me****  
****(I must be dreaming)****  
****This is something like a movie****  
****And I don't know how it ends girl****  
****But I fell in love with my best friend****I pray for all your love****  
****Girl our love is so unreal****  
****I just wanna reach and touch you****  
****, squeeze you,****  
****somebody pinch me****  
****(I must be dreaming)****  
****This is something like a movie****  
****And I don't know how it ends girl****  
****But I fell in love with my best friend****I fell in love with my best friend****I remember when I said I'd always be there****  
****Ever since we were ten, baby**

Natsu bowed to everyone as he finished the song

"Natsu that was wonderful! Thank you!" Lisanna ran up to him and hugged him but…

Natsu pulled her away gently and said "Sorry Lisanna, i-i-I cant. I fell inlove her, im so sorry"

Natsu ran outside and left Lisanna crying to look for a certain blond girl.

He looked and looked and looked until he saw her. But she was with a guy, Natsu froze for a minute to see what's happening

The guy who had orange hair sat beside Lucy and crept his arms around her waist, his lips nearing Lucy's ears and whispered something, as for Lucy, she was frozen

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu ran and punched the guy in orange hair in the face and grabbed Lucy

"Who are you?" Natsu questioned him

"Yo! Name's Loke. Loke Leo" Loke smirked

Loke Leo, 19 years old with orange hair and who always wears glasses and a complete womanizer.

Natsu was about to punch him more but he dodged it and said "Whoa pal! Easy! I'm sorry. And Lucy? You never said you had a boyfriend, sorry bout' that" Loke smiled

"He is sooooooo not my boyfriend!" Lucy protested as Natsu grabbed her wrist and said "Not yet"

Natsu dragged her at the back of the beach house and pinned both of her arms at the wall

"Why are you avoiding me Luce?" Natsu asked seriously as he leaned forward and pushed his body to Lucy's until Lucy was just between the wall and Natsu's body with her only in her swimsuit.

Lucy blushed heavily and said "I wasn't! Let me go! Don't touch me!"

"So that's how it is? That Loke guy can touch you while I can't?" Natsu whispered to her ears

"Natsu let me go! I don't-" Lucy was cut off by a passionate, warm kiss from Natsu. She struggled at first but soon melted into Natsu's kiss. It was warm and soft, Lucy could feel butterflies in her stomach. Not soon enough Natsu cupped her face with his warm hands to hold and make the kiss longer. A few seconds later, they broke from the kiss for air.

"I love you Luce! I love you so much! I want you! I need you! Please don't do this to me, I can't stand it if your avoiding me! Please Lucy" Natsu pleaded

"…" Lucy remained silent and froze and blushed.

"Natsu but—" Lucy couldn't finish what she's saying because Natsu had interrupted her with a warm, soft kiss.

"No buts Luce" Natsu said as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and cupped Lucy's face with his free hand.

Lucy eye's brimmed with tears and it flowed out to her cheeks. Natsu released her waist and cupped her face with both of his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

heheeee

**I wonder if what happens next? Will Lucy keep her promise with Lisanna? Or be with Natsu?**

**Is the marriage thing that Lisanna said to Lucy real or fake?  
Find out in the next chapter! :")**

**-ENJOY&REVIEW**

SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 8:

**Lisanna grabbed her phone and dialed someone's number, and called**

"**Hello?" Lisanna asked**

"**Oh Lisanna? Hello! What can I do for you? Have you thought about it yet?" The woman in the phone asked**

"**Yes, and I agree to it" Lisanna said**

"**Okay now meet me tomorrow morning 10:00 am at my house okay?" The woman said**

"**Okay" Lisanna said as she ended the call **

'**I'm sorry Lucy' Lisanna thought**


End file.
